Kiss Of The Night
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: You know what they say...if you kiss a person on new year's day at midnight,that person will be with you forever. he murmured,before leaving. Dared to crash the Slytherin's traditional new year's party, Harry decides to make the most of the night.SLASH!
1. Chapter 1:New Year's Midnight Kiss

A/N:Well, not really in total accordance to the book.I adjusted some things.

* * *

The bottle spun on…

Five pairs of eyes squinted, almost hungrily at it.

It stopped.

"It's you, Harry." Said Hermione. "It's closest to you. So, truth or dare?"

Said boy thought for a second. He had been picking truth for a while, and he couldn't resist tempting fate… just once. Anyway, wasn't he a Gryffindor? "Dare." He looked around. He wasn't really worried. It couldn't be that bad… or could it?

"Dare? Hm… it's a tough one, giving you a dare. I know! How about…." Hermione paused for effect, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief "I dare you to gatecrash the Slytherin's New Year party. Before you protest, it's a costume party, you needn't tell them who you are, but bring back something".

Harry sighed. "That's almost unfair!" Looking at his friends, he sighed. "Don't worry, a dare's a dare." The rest of the night passed in a blur. Harry was very reluctant, though. He vaguely registered Hermione having to dance at the great hall tomorrow and Dean having to kiss Pansy; all he thought of was how to get to the Slytherin party tomorrow night. He was not afraid, at least, he wouldn't be, ordinarily. It was just that his longtime crush and worst enemy was there. He hated to think what he would do under the influence of alcohol.

* * *

The day, or rather, night came. Harry felt nervous. He couldn't find a proper mask. He had chosen to wear a tight black leather top and a pair of black leather jeans. Around his neck, a silver charm lay, the shape of a cat's eye.

"That's a great outfit, Harry. About your mask, I think that I have one for you." She held out a green mask, framed with silver. It played up to his emerald eyes. There was also a slot against his mouth.

"Face paint would have been better but we don't have time. However, I doubt that anyone will not believe that you're a Slytherin…well, hopefully. "

"Thanks, Hermione. Though, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't even need a mask. Still… it's beautiful." He glanced at my reflection in the full-length mirror. Well, he had to admit he looked nice. Hermione had allowed silver streaks into his hair, claiming that it was the 'final touch'.'

He sighed. Better do it now before he lost his nerve. He placed the Invisibility cloak around himself. Perhaps someone would let him in unknowingly.

He walked towards the Slytherin common room, and waited for a while. Sure enough, Blaise walked by after a while. "Supremely Slytherin", he declared, and walked into the common room. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and hid it. Then, he muttered the password, and entered the room.

It was sort of dark, but it was lit by candles. For a second, Harry wondered what would happen if one of the candles fell onto the ground.

Blaise was the first one who noticed him. He could tell it was Blaise; the guy hadn't bothered to dress up. Some others in the room were, though, but he could tell who most o0f them were.

"Who are you?"

"I… I'm Nagendra "

"What language is that?"

"It's Hindi, and it means 'lord of the snakes'."He said this as emotionlessly as he could. Wouldn't Blaise just stop? Or did he suspect? Without giving Blaise the chance to answer more questions, he turned his mind to the dancers, and walked around to find a better view of the dancers.

* * *

It was warm, the human body heat overpowering. He wished that there was some air-conditioner. Muggle things sometimes worked better than magic; he couldn't thing of any cooling spell and doubted that he had been taught any.

Then he saw him; the one with the lightly coloured hair and smoke-coloured eyes. Smoke; it kept out feelings, just as the owner of those entrancing eyes did.

He gazed at the figure. Oh, he knew who it was, despite the black mask. It was the one he thought about every night… The one who haunted his dreams. And he was without Pansy. Harry saw that the rumors were true; they had broken up. It was wrong, he knew, to feel anything like that for a guy… but hey, forbidden fruit always did taste better. Pleasure, is when you attain what you've always wanted… his heart ached with pain as he thought of the one he would never have. Yet… he wouldn't regret feeling this way.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked the Slytherin he had been thinking of. This was the only way to forget…perhaps once he had a taste of it, he would no longer crave it so.

_Dra_… Malfoy's eyes widened with surprise. For a moment, Harry thought that he was going to decline, but he stood up graciously and assented to the dance with a nod of his head.

They moved as one. Harry never thought that his enemy nd crush could dance so well,; the guy moved like fluid.

"You dance well."

Malfoy snorted. "You're stating the obvious."

For once, Harry did not retort. He only smiled. Yes, Draco was a bit of an arrogant git, but wasn't that why Harry liked him? Wait. Draco? There must be something wrong with him today. Malfoy. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, he reminded himself.

"That's true. " Harry simply replied. His voice was sort of soft, and almost dreamy, somehow.

A smile crossed Draco's… wait…Malfoy's face. The idiot looked hot, he admitted.

"Ten…!"

"Nine…!"

"What's that?" He asked the blonde slytherin.

"The countdown to the new year" came the reply.

"Five…!"

"Four…!"Suddenly, Harry remembered an old legend.

"Three…!"

"Two…!"

"One…!"

As cheers broke out, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's face. Yes, Draco. Harry had given over warring with his heart. Draco he would remain, but only in Harry's heart.

Harry knew it was time to leave. Yet he couldn't stop himself from speaking on last sentence

"You know what they say… if you kiss a person on new years day, midnight, you will be with that person _forever_." The last word was hissed.

He saw his love blush a bright red, too dazed to notice that he was walking away, out of the common room.

* * *

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room. Smiling, he removed every trace of his costume. Then, he threw himself into his bed and fell asleep.

_Did Draco like me, even in that costume?_

* * *

AN: So, sequel? Another chapter? Or should I stop right now? 


	2. Chapter 2:Shooting Stars

A/N: Heh, I'm glad for the nice reviews!!! Thanks so much: ) Oh yeah, I forgot to do a disclaimer before, so here goes:

Disclaimer:Warning, this is a tad darker.i.e, not very lighthearted, AND unfortunately, I do not own… _**very**_ unfortunately. Now that that's settled…

* * *

A whole month. 

That's how long it had been since that kiss. He knew; he had been counting the days…

Unfortunately, that kiss did not have the desired effect. Harry still couldn't stop thinking of Draco, and worse, he constantly thought of that simple kiss.It had been pure: a kiss on the cheek, but it had also made fireworks ignite from within. Why couldn't he stop thinking of that blonde git? For the infinite time, he wondered what kind of joke the gods above were playing on him.

Oh, and the Gryffindors had **not **been happy that he did not bring anything back. Man, to even remember the alternative dare…

He shuddered. No, he would not go there.

"Harry…? Harry? Are you listening to me?"

Harry blinked. "Oh, yeah, Hermione, what was that again?"

"I said, there'll be a shower of shooting stars today, at eight. Are you and Ron free? We could go up to the astronomy tower…"

Harry opened his mouth to say yes, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend that night with his friends… he would prefer to spend it with a certain…_someone._ If he couldn't, he'd rather not remind himself that he was alone.

"I'm not sure…Ron is free though, I remember." He mumbled.

"How do you know these things, anyway?" he asked, absently, not really bothered with the reply. His mind was working on how he was going to ask his dragon out? Hm… perhaps if he was very lucky, and Draco was in a really good mood, Nagendra could lure Draco out…

Harry couldn't concentrate on anything for the rest of the day. More than a dozen teachers had told him off while he tried to think of a perfect plan. All right, there had been many teachers, but he didn't count. His mind was somewhere else.

_I wonder how he'll react? Even if it's Nagendra… his is a heart of ice._

Harry tried to make sure that everything looked the same as before, right down to the silver streaks of moonsilver in his hair.He sighed. Was he always going to be with _him _under a disguise? As another person?

At around seven forty-five, he saw Draco. It was lucky he had been waiting since seven, then..

"Draco." he whispered, right at his love's ear.

Suppressing a shudder, his love turned. Yes, his love looked good. He also smelt as if he had just taken a shower. Mmm… it was good…

"It's you."

"How did--?"

" Blaise told me your name was Nagendra."

"Oh."

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Wait. Forget I said that."

Harry just smiled. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come. Trust me." He took Draco's hand, and was mildly surprised that the latter offered no resistance.

Harry knew better than to go to the astronomy tower. Hermione had already seen this get-up before. No, he couldn't risk it. An open field would have to do. Perhaps…yes! He knew where to go…

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see."

After about ten minutes...

"A field?"

"Wait. Just wait for another five minutes. Please trust me."

Soon, the sky began it's beautiful performance.

"It's beautiful." His love whispered, in a voice full of awe.

"You're stating the obvious," he murmured back, quoting Draco's comment. Yet, it truly was beautiful.

A smile passed between them. "Make a wish." He urged Draco.

He, too, had his eyes closed.

_I wish that my love will always be happy… even if he __**is**__ a git. Even ,_he thought painfully, _if he does not return my love._

As he opened his eyes, he caught sight of his love's face. Innocent. That was the only way he could describe how his love looked. His love's hands were clasped and his face was well…facing the moon…almost as if he was an angel from heaven and was praying for peace.

All too soon, or at least, in Harry's opinion, he snapped out of it. "It'll come true?"

"Maybe. It's a legend" said Harry softly, unwilling to break the silence.

"You know a lot of legends, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. I find out about them because I wish life was a little easier."

"Doesn't everybody?" asked Draco.

"Mmm hmm.." Harry acknowledged, as he captured his enemy's lips. It was shy, and he stopped it before it became too passionate. He did not dare…

Harry gazed up at the stars again. The shooting stars continued to fall. Harry found that he envied them. They had been to heaven and were now returning to Earth, but at least they had caught a glimpse of heaven, while he…

His heaven was right beside him, but he would never be able to explore his heaven. Never be able to step inside, and truly see…

"Which year are you from anyway?"

"Same as you."

"But I know all of them, and I've never met anyone like you. Not even someone with your name. Wait— you're Slytherin, aren't you?"

"Nagendra is only an alias I used, dear Draco."

"Who are you?"

"Nagendra."

"I mean, who are you, really?" asked Draco, as he leaned in to peck Harry on the lips.

Harry hesitated. "I…I'm H-"

"Draco? Is that you?" a female voice sounded.

Pansy.

Harry quickly hid himself and stole away into the night.

* * *

Anonymous review replies:. 

mia: you didn't leave a way for me to contact you, so if you see this, I would like to say a word in appreciation. Thanks! Glad you wanted me to continue. So, that's what I'm doing:)

A/N: Thanks for reading it. Hoped you enjoy. Probably will continue, but no promises…


	3. Chapter 3:Of Forgetting

A/N: aww… thanks for all the reviews. No, really.

Disclaimer: Nope… I don't own!

* * *

That kiss.

Hell, he had been thinking of all the kisses they shared, not just one in particular.

Yet…

He knew they could never be together. False hope… but false hope was better than no hope at all. Having no hope in his love for Draco was like… sleeping and never waking again. Not Death, but was life without love still considered life? He'd be half-alive.

"Harry! Mate, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Staring into space.."

Was he? Well. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't help it if his mind decided to cloud itself with memories of the one he loved but could not have.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded, as she shook his shoulders gently.

"What is it?"

"Ron's right. You keep drifting off, and this isn't even History Of magic! What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's the matter at all!" he said quickly.

Hermione sighed. She did not believe him, but what could she do? Force veritaserum on him? Even if she wanted to, where could she get it? "Well, you know we'll always be here if you need us."

Just then, Draco Malfoy and his gang walked into the corridors where they were talking.

"If it isn't the boy-who-lived."

"At least MY father wasn't a Death Eater!" Harry shot back. He hated himself, hated Draco, hated his own feelings of love. He couldn't speak Draco's name, for fear that it would come out the wrong way/

"That's probably why he died, Potter. . I would continue walking, but I wouldn't want my shoes to get contaminated." So saying, he turned and continued to walk the other way.

Harry felt his heart stirring, almost paying him back for doing this to the one within his heart. It pleaded, begged, and hurt him, asking him to run after Draco.

Nice going, he thought to himself. Now he'd probably never want to see you again.

All right, he'd look for Draco and see what he could do. Perhaps when this stupid dream shattered, he would forget about Draco. Perhaps…he wouldn't have to feel this pain any longer. He'd wait for the cover of the night… look for Draco and sort it out.

He had to.

He would die if the Slytherin looked at him with disgust…but he would have to try.

* * *

It was dark when he put on the costume. He had to settle this. Hermione wanted the mask back, so he would have to get it done and over with.Just as well.He had to muster the courage and…

"You're here." He heard Draco's voice. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong." , he replied, his voice unnaturally brusque

"What's wrong? You sound…angry."

Of course he did, but he wouldn't admit it, because then he would have to explain and reveal himself and…

Soft, warm lips covered his.

He kissed back.

He couldn't help it. His heart…

Draco was deepening the kiss and Harry was not stopping him. He was actually encouraging his love. He couldn't help how he felt, couldn't ignore the way the blonde was so close… so close that he could smell him. And that was how he knew that he loved Draco malfoy, his enemy.

_Let this be the last time_, he thought.

Finally, the need for air became to great and they pulled apart reluctantly.

"You haven't answered my question, you know. Who are you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, "I…"

"We got past that."Draco murmured,absently stroking Harry's cheek.

Suddenly, he remembered what the owner of the voice had said to him, just a few hours before…

_**I would continue walking, but I wouldn't want my shoes to get contaminated.**_

"Draco, listen. We…We're not…" his voice faltered, choked with emotion. He thought of forgetting about the speech altogether, but he knew that he had to. It was the only way… Let Draco only remember his positive points, and not his negative points.

"We're not meant to be."this came out in a rush.

"Why?" Draco sounded really hurt.

_Forgive me this once, Draco…let me be selfish for once._

"I…We're just not meant to be. If only we… no, no point thinking of that. I just…hope that you find your own happiness someday."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. "he continued, voice thick with emotion. "I love you.." he whispered, in a voice so soft he knew the Slytherin would not be able to hear. He turned his face away.

"You don't have to worry about _me._ There's plenty who will want me.", Draco hissed in reply, before turning around and stalking away.

Was that a tear he had seen from the Slytherin's eyes? His own tears flowed fast and free behind the mask.

* * *

It was late. He changed and lay on the bed, unable to sleep. His tears were still flowing, and he felt as though they would never stop. The others were in bed long before he had returned.

"I love you," he whispered to the passing wind.

Perhaps someday, the wind would carry his voice to the one he loved.

* * *

A/N:I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I hoped you like this, though it was so dark. Yeah,the mood changed fast. Ok, it'll be in a better frame of mood in the next chapter…I hope… 


	4. Chapter 4:Admitting To A Friend

A/N: Thanks fror all the alerts and favourites!!More importantly, thanks for the reviews!I mean, 60!That's got to be my best.Thanks so much!!!

Disclaimer: Since you see that Harry married Ginny, you should know that it does not belong to me.

* * *

_He felt a tap on his shoulder._

_"Harry..."the voice called, but no one was there. He ignored it._

_"Is there something wrong?" He knew there was, but he only shook his head._

_"Harry!"the voice continued, persistantly.And he gave in._

* * *

The golden boy lifted his eyelids to reveal his eyes. Hermione and Ron were both trying to wake him up. 

"What _is _it?" he nearly yelled. They were disturbing him in his only haven now, his dreams. And he had dreamt of Draco.Which made him extra irritable: to be woken from a dream like that... he wanted to kill Ron,literally.

Alright,he missed Draco.He misssed the other's boy's touch,taste and smell.

All right, Harry admitted to himself, I love him.

He had aways wondered what it was like to die.Now, this urge to know was stronger than ever.He was pretty sure it didn't hurt as much as this. He sighed.Oh, for a way to stop the pain... he would even go as far as erasing those memories...after all, he knew he would never be the one Draco expected to be the one under the mask.

He sighed. Little wonder he was so tired.After all, he hadn't been able to sleep, and yesterday was like a compliation of his tiredness.

"Harry?Are you there? Quickly, change and get down to the great hall!"

Little wonder Ron and Hermione never noticed him, he thought, as he put on his robes. After all, they were to busy with each other.

He didn't blame them.Love was love, he knew what it was like, and for that he must be content.

"Harry? Are you ok? You look really pale,you know that?"Hermione asked, concerned.

Harry nodded to gesture that he was fine.

"You can't _be _alright, mate. People who are 'alright' usually don't have dark eye bags.They also tend to be able to eat well. What have you eaten this week? A couple of crumbs? A piece of biscuit? Even then, you seem like it's so difficult to swallow.Are you sure that you don't have a sore throat?"

"No",he murmured.

"Harry, I've never noticed what Ron has said... but if it's true... one, I'm going to kill him for not mentioning it earlier, and two, well, it depends on why you're like this."

"It _is _true. He's always out of it, and plays with his food before pushing it away. And dearest? You won't find the heart to kill me."

Hermione ignored Ron's econd pount."Harry! You should know you need to eat!"

Harry smiled weakly. Yes, he knew. And yet... his stomach just didn't... well, he just didn't want to eat.

"You know, you can tell us if there's something wrong. Which I'm sure there is. Come on, Harry... " Harry looked into their faces and saw that they really wanted to help. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell them. _Well, I kissed Draco Malfoy at the party you dared me to crash, and we sort of got together, but I know we can never be together; that's why I'm so upset._Sure, that would go well. He smiled at the absurd idea.

They arrived at the doors. as the double doors swung open, he saw Draco's face for the first time in the week. The boy looked tired and sad.

Even as he sat down, he imprisoned Draco's image in his mind. No one could take away his memories, at least.

And yet...

* * *

They had finished eating. 

Harry, of course, hadn't been eating much, though it was visible that he was making an effort.

As they walked over to the double doors, he noticed that Draco and his gang were walking over to use the doors too. For once, they did not exchange words as they walked past.

The Slytherin did look pale.Well, he was usually pale, but now he was paler than usual.

Harry felt guilty.

* * *

"Harry, did something happen between Malfoy and you? Ron's in the toilet now,so this is the only time we can actually talk. You know, if it's a sensitive issue and all..." 

"Well..."

Reluctantly, he told Hermione what had happened..

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. It's my fault, wasn't it, asking you to...Oh, Harry!"

"It's not that, Hermione. I'm grateful for the memories, at least."

"Harry,you _have_ to tell him!" Hermione was a secret slash(or yaoi,, whatever you prefer) fangirl, having encountered some of it before in the muggle internet a few years back.

"I don't know, Hermione. What if he rejects?"

"At least you'd know his answer.If you don't do it, I shall have to do it for you!" A moment's pause. "Just write him a love note or something. Oh, Ron's here."

Both of them promptly shut up.

* * *

_Happiness is when you kiss me,_

_Sadness is when you leave me._

_Joy when it's you I see,_

_Depression is when I thought we could never be._

_Love is when I look into your eyes,_

_Pain when we exchange goodbyes._

_Hate when we exchange heated words,_

_Yet underneath it all, _

_For you I'd gladly take fall after fall._

_Draco: I have to see you. If I don't... I... well, you'll find out soon. Damn it, I love you! I know I've hurt you, though, so I don't blame you if you decide not to come. Look, just... (Merlin prevent me from being sappy)... just come... I doubt you'll like who you'll see under my mask, but I have to take a chance.(Though if you've paid attention to my poem, you would already be able to guess.)_

_I hope to see you where and when we said our last goodbyes._

_Nagendra._

* * *

Without pausing to think, he borrowed one of the school's owls and attached it to the owl's leg. He tried to explain to the owl, and hoped that the owl would understand.Then, he walked off before his nerves failed him. 

He wondered what kind of commotion it would cause at breakfast time.

* * *

A/N: Well? You knew they wouldn't make up in a second, but I think they will soon! 


	5. Chapter 5:Here And Now

A/N: Wow, last chapter:) Erm… thanks to all my anonymous reviewers, 'cause you mean so much, but I have no way to thank you, so… this is dedicated to you, if you see it.

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately I do not and never will own it…

* * *

And the sun shone through the windows.

Harry opened his eyes. Almost instantly, he thought of breakfast. 'Damn!' was the only word that ran through his head.

He could _not_ believe he that he was stupid enough(not to mention lovesick enough) to send Draco a bloody love note confessing who he was. AND it would be sent in during breakfast time.

He buried his head in his hands.

What the hell had possessed him last night?! Sure he loved Draco, sure he wanted to be with that git, but… could he handle the rejection? He didn't even need an answer! No, he would rather die than feel that way. And Draco… well, Draco would wish Harry could just rot in hell.

He couldn't halp the fear that had clutched at his heart. If Draco didn't like him, the embarrassment was fine, but the emotional pain? He knew it would hurt more than anything.

Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry, he told himself, _Malfoy!_ Not _Draco_, seeing as said person would never allow him to call Dra---Malfoy that.

His mind was full of the many cruel ways Draco (for he could never call him otherwise) could reject him.

* * *

"Harry, is something the matter, mate?"

"Yeah, you look awfully…"

His mates had noticed. Finally. Yet... would they still be his good friends when they found out...?

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Harry! Quit worrying already! It'll be fine!" Hermione's annoyed voice rang through. Harry only nodded dumbly, not looking at her. The others now attacked Hermione with their questions.

He forced himself not to notice anything, which is why he never noticed the owl flying over to the Slytherin table. Incidentally, he never saw the Slytherin look over to the Gryffindor table.

Nor did he see the Slytherin make his way towards his table.

He never saw the hate looks the entire table cast at Draco. No, he only gazed idly at his food, playing with it.

A tap on his shoulder.

He didn't glance up. Hermione kicked his foot, which was (conveniently) opposite hers.

Following her gaze (and the malevolent ones of the others at his table) he gazed up to see _the _Draco Malfoy staring at him.

Unceremoniously, the blond pulled him to his feet and planted a kiss on his lips. Harry, of course, thoroughly enjoyed it and did not hold back anything, ignoring the gasp of everyone else in the Great Hall.

Silence.

"Harry!" Ron squeaked, "What the hell are you doing with ferret boy?"

"Language, Ronald! And as for what they're doing, I do believe that they're kissing."

As the need for air became too great, they pulled away from each other, keeping their hands interlocked.

"No need to wait til later, is there? When there's here and now with you." Draco murmured. Harry could only nod.

For it was true. With Draco, all he wanted to be was close to the other half of himself. He didn't know how or why, but he could treasure it.

* * *

A/N:Done! So much fluff and change of emotion, it's gotta be so weird.

Anyways, review!Please?


	6. Chapter 6:Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Dedicated to all reviewers, particularly Are You Afraid of the Dark for those nice reviews! And moonangel93 for suggesting an epilogue!

* * *

He hated it. 

Hell, there was nothing he hated more than his friends (read Ron, Seamus and Dean here) glaring at Draco as if he was still their enemy.

How could Draco take this? He would have left, he knew he would. As it was, the blonde was pulling him closer. He wondered what his lover was dreaming about.

It had been three months.

Three bloody months.

Why couldn't Ron accept that he loved Draco? If Ron was his friend… why didn't he try to make Draco happy? The others… well, he wasn't that close to them. Of course, Draco assured him that didn't care much, but he did.

It showed him that Ron didn't care to accept this part of him. Why didn't he understand?

* * *

He walked into the Great Hall with Draco. Silently, they made their way to the Slytherin table. It still amazed him how the Slytherins got used to the idea quicker than the Gryffindors. 

Well, he told himself, Draco has upped me on that one. His friends are willing to accept him no matter how he is… unlike mine. Did I really choose the wrong house to enter? Perhaps if I hadn't… I would be the friends of the Slytherins. At least Draco and I don't have to feel so weird then.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just…"

"Just what?"

"It's amazing. They accepted us…. but not my own house. Ironic, huh? How Gryffindors are supposed to be courageous and loyal and all that… in the end, it's just a flimsy façade. "

"Well… I did have to threaten them and do some…other stuff before they accepted us, but I suppose you never thought of that…"

Harry felt sure he had heard a soft "Gryffindors!" muttered by Draco at the end of that. He laughed. Yes, he had never thought of that.

"So you see, it's not that you were inept, just that you used the wrong method."

Harry only nodded.

"I love you, you know."

"I know that."

"That's the part where you should say 'I love you too', Draco!"

Draco only muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Sentimental Gryffindors" under his breath.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Ah, Draco was using his best ploy-wide eyed innocence.

"Never mind." He knew better than to argue with the blond. The last time that happened, he had found half a dozen random items flying at his head.

Now his lover smiled and ---oh---…

He had learned that his lover loved physical contact, loved soft, slight touches on the skin and hugs… he craved touch.

At this time, Draco was literally snogging him senseless. It was kind of hard to think of anything else.

"I'll always be there for you, you know that."

And Harry smiled.

* * *

_Five years later…_

"Aww… 'Mione. Can we not go?"

"You just don't like to see them kiss. But I do."

"'Mione! It's…disconcerting. I don't mind that they are in a relationship, don't care if we are going to visit them, just not on their anniversary! Remember what happened last time?"

"That's the reason we're going!"

Hermione had finally convinced Ron that Harry's feelings were true and that they were no reason to despise either Harry or Draco.

"Sometimes you're impossible."

"But it's hot!"

"I'm sure snogging and forgetting all about your friends is hot. How about we do that now?"

"Tempting…"

Ron looked at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"But the answer is no."

His face fell. Ah well, another year of seeing his friend and the-one-whom-they-used-to-be-enemy snog each other senseless and head to the bedroom, quite forgettiung that there were spectators.

Still, he could honestly say that he was happy for them. And he was really glad that Harry was happy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all these people, I've been able to get this far.: 

Are You Afraid of the Dark: Saying it again: I absolutely loved your reviews. So you're the first person I have to say thanks to. This epilogue is especially for you. You don't know how much your reviews brightened up my day, Well, bye, I guess.

Aya Kurayami:Short reviews, but yours mean so much to me.

You're My Everything: Simple reviews, but spectacular all the same.

Troubled Spirit Of Hell: I know it's not your thing anymore but you still read it for me... thanks!!!

Peachie Bunni: You were reviewing from start to finish, like these others, so I have to say you were so great for making the time.

Plain Jane Is A Vampire: Thanks for continuing to read this story... and thanks for the lovely reviews!

moonangel93: Yep, this is it. So, this is for you.

Andree-Squee: Short, but sweet reviews. Thanks for your support!

Ashayu:Thanks for everything... the reviews and the other stuff... it really means a lot...

* * *

**A/N:Yes people, this is really the end, no sequel. Sorry. Check ourt my other HarryDraco story, Silly Rumours, if you have the time. Thanks for your time...**


End file.
